A Shinigami Ceremony
by nibbles131
Summary: Light Yagami has killed 10,000 people, Ryuk notices this and offers him a deal he can't refuse. ONE SHOT!


A Shinigami's ceremony

As light finished writing his 10,000 victim into his Death Note he was feeling pretty proud of himself. Ryuk looked down at Light and realised just how many criminals he had killed. "Whoa, Light that is a lot of people." Ryuk smiled at Light and thought about how much of a good Shinigami he would make. That was when he remembered he could become one.

"Um Light I didn't mention this before but the eye deal isn't the only deal you can make with a shinigami." Light looked up at Ryuk with a puzzled look on his face."Ryuk why didn't you tell me this before?" "Well it's only for special humans." This made Light even more confused _"Special humans?!" _"Ryuk explain."

"Well, when a human has killed at least 10,000 humans or more using the death note; which is extremely rare might I point out. There is a special deal that a human can make with their Shinigami but the few who have been offered all turned it down." "Right, what is it then?" Light enquired curious for this new information. "To become a Shinigami."

"WHAT?!" Light shouted at Ryuk in surprise. Ryuk wasn't surprised it was always the same when humans were offered they would be shocked and then too afraid to accept. "Deal." This time it was Ryuk's turn to be the shocked one, "Light are you sure? Once you accept you can't change your mind." Light nodded and felt for the first time that 'Kira' would definitely be able to become the god of the new world.

Ryuk made an agreement with Light he would take the Death Note back with him to the shinigami realm and have a meeting with The Shinigami King about turning him into a one of them. "It will take about a week; take some pages out of the notebook so you don't get too bored." Ryuk laughed, took the Death Note and flew off to the Shinigami Realm.

Days passed and Light become increasingly frustrated and bored. He wrote some names onto the pages that he had taken before Ryuk's departure but nothing could seem to kill the boredom. At one point he was going to announce he was 'Kira' just for the fun of it.

The week dragged to an end, Light nearly jumped up in excitement as he saw Ryuk flying towards his bedroom. Ryuk landed and tucked his wings away and smiled at Light "The king wishes to see you."

"Hold on." Ryuk said with a chuckle. The air became incredibly cold as it became harder to breathe. After what seemed like an eternity they had arrived; the clouds and sky were a gloomy grey and pitch black and there were no birds' just complete silence.

They landed on the sandy ground and Light looked around his surroundings; skeletons of creatures unknown to Light were scattered around and there wasn't much else except for the Shinigamis. They were strange looking creatures with large wings sprouted out of all of their backs. _"They look a lot stranger than Ryuk and Rem do."_

They approached the centre of the wasteland where Shinigamis gathered to watch the portal that connected the Shinigami realm and the human world, there were only a few Shinigamis who were gripping their Death Notes close to their chests as if somebody was going to steal them.

Near the portal was a huge throne, much bigger than your average one. It was made of bones which made Light concerned; _"Where do all these bones come from?" _The Shinigami King was suspended by chains above the throne, he was more terrifying looking than any other Shinigami Light had ever seen.

he stared down at Light with a unrecognizable look on his face; was it disgust, admiration or something more sinister? At this point Light started to become uncomfortable; he knew if they wanted to kill it would take only a few seconds and there would be nothing he could do about it.

Ryuk went closer to his King and bowed, Light followed suit and he too bowed. After about a minute or two of bowing they stood and Ryuk went even closer to the King and said "Master, I did as you said and brought the human; Light Yagami." " Light Yagami, you are the first human to accept the deal to become a shinigami. There is a ritual that has to be done in order for you to become one of us." The King sounded very old and croaky like a frog.

"_A ritual? That doesn't sound very good. But I agreed to this so I must be brave and accept anything they throw at me." _"Fine, what is it?" "The goblet you see infront of you." Light looked over at the goblet; it was a strange looking thing it was a large jewel that looked somewhat like a ruby. "I will mix my blood, the shinigami's who gave you the Death Note; so that would be Ryuk's and yours Light. You will then drink the mixture and after you have drunk from it, Ryuk will write your name into his death note and when you rise you will change, it will be painful but not for long, then you'll be more powerful than you have ever been."

The King picked up a bone which was extremely sharp, made a cut into his skin and collected some of the blood into the goblet, Ryuk cut his hand and some of his blood went into the goblet and finally it was Light's turn. With a shaky hand he took the bone and made a cut into the palm of his hand. The cut hurt like a bitch and Light nearly dropped the bone onto the floor. His hand welled with blood, he held it over the goblet and his blood trickled into the goblet. He looked at the mixture it looked thick, a dark purple and absolutely gross.

"_That is so gross and I have to drink that?!" He brought the goblet to his lips and swallowed a mouthfull. _He gagged, it tasted like rotten sewage water and Light thought for a moment that he would throw up. "How much more do I have to drink?" The king thought for a second "another mouthful should be enough." Light swallowed another mouthful of the foul liquid and became closer to being sick.

He put the goblet onto the ground "I'm done can we move onto the next part of this ceremony please?" "Of course. Ryuk please write his name into your Death note." "Of course Master." Ryuk got his Death Note out and wrote Light Yagami's name into it.

It seemed like the longest fourty seconds of Light's life, that was when it hit him. He felt an extreme pain in his chest, he clutched it and fell to the ground. Just before he died his life flashed before his eyes, he saw all the memories of the Death Note, his family and finally L the man whom Light desperately needed and wanted out of his life for good. His eyes closed and Ryuk knew Light had died.

Ten minutes passed and Light slowly awoke, his vision was so much clearer and he could see the names of every Shinigami around him. Light smiled; he had finally done it, he had become a shinigami.

He felt something in his back and reached back, wings. He had wings Light thought he would die again from the shock. They were black and similar to Ryuk's, he smiled even more.

The King looked at him and announced "Please welcome Light Yagami, our newest Shinigami.

Light knew what this meant, he could kill L and nobody could stop him, he laughed and went towards the portal where he could be Kira; God of the new world and nobody would be able to stop him.


End file.
